Dear Hannah
by Renesmee Swan
Summary: Querida Hannah: Como es la primera vez que te escribo, lo más lógico es que me presente, soy Jesy, una chica de 15 años que vive su vida porque no le queda de otra, he pensado en el suicidio, pero es pecado, así que lo descarté. Soy una persona normal, no tengo súper poderes (aunque quisiera), no soy una chica vampiro, tampoco cazadora de sombras, ni acabo de descubrir qu
1. Chapter 1

Querida Hannah:

Discúlpame por no escribirte en los últimos días, he estado ocupada con los deberes de la escuela, como ya está finalizando el año debo cumplir con todo para poder tener unas felices vacaciones de fin de curso.

Ah, por cierto, debí habértelo dicho, tengo una nueva amiga (la única amiga para ser más específicos) , su nombre es Susan, va en el primer año de la secundaria. Al igual que yo le encanta leer, la diferencia es que ella tiene más carácter, en estos días se ha convertido en algo así como mi defensora.

La conocí el miércoles en el recreo, cuando me dio indigestión luego de que una de las porristas le echara salsa picante a mi almuerzo. Sí, son las cosas que suelen pasarme en la escuela.

Mientras yo estaba en el suelo jadeando de ardor en el estómago Susan se abalanzó como una fiera sobre Katie (así se llama la chica) y le dejó la cara hinchada de golpes. Fue fantástico, por un momento me regocijé por el sufrimiento de Katie y me olvidé de mi dolor, había sido como una venganza por todo lo que me han hecho desde el jardín de niños.

-Gracias-me limité a decir.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, pronto se pondrá bien. Recuerda que hierva mala nunca muere.

Solté una carcajada y me puse en pie a su lado.

-Por cierto, dime Sue. Si somos amigas debemos tratarnos con confianza.

-Claro, yo soy…

Me interrumpió.

-Sé quién eres, eres Jesy Flint. Estuvimos juntas en el tercer grado.

Esbocé una sonrisa y asentí. En realidad no me acordaba de ella pero ya qué más da, ahora somos amigas.

Al salir me esperó en la entrada de la escuela y me acompañó a casa, dijo algo como que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Estuvo toda la distancia hablando de cosas sin importancia para mí, como los avances del Club Ambiental, los chicos guapos de la escuela y cosas así.

Con amor, Jesy.


	2. Chapter 2

Querida Hannah:

Te habías desaparecido, me preocupé muchísimo y creí que me volvía loca. Por suerte papá te encontró bajo su cama cuando limpiaba su habitación. ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Pues no lo sé, es un misterio. Lo importante ahora es que ahora estás conmigo y te cuidaré como a mi vida.

En estos días atrás fui a casa de Sue, que por cierto es muy bonita, hablo de su casa, aunque ella evidentemente también lo es. Es mucho más grande que la mía, su habitación parece sacada de una de esas revistas de de decoración de interiores, en una esquina tiene un librero con muchísimos libros, los cuales me dio permiso para leer cuando guste.

Ah, y lo mejor de todo no te lo he dicho: tiene un hermano, y resulta que es el chico que me ha gustado desde el kínder, va un curso más adelantado que yo, por eso siempre he pensado que nunca se fijará en mí, y ahora menos ya que es su último año y no creo que esté para andar de risitas con una friki como yo.

Lo peor de aquel día fue cuando Sue me presentó ante él.

-Charlie, ella es Jesy. Es mi mejor amiga así quiero que te lleves bien con ella.

-Es una placer Jesy- dijo él estrechándome la mano.

Al sentir su mano tocando a mía, sentí que algo estalló dentro de mí, como si una fábrica de petardos se hubiera incendiado en mi estómago. Supe que me había ruborizado, no pude evitarlo, ahora solo me quedaba rezar para que él no se diera cuenta del efecto que había causado en mí.

-Luego las veo chicas-dijo Charlie despidiéndose.

Vi que él y Sue sonreían, pero como estaba en un trance, retozando en el prado de margaritas que había fabricado mi mente no podía darme cuenta por qué lo hacían.

-Suelta su mano-susurró Sue en mi oído.

-Oh, su mano- dije avergonzada.

-Parece que le agradé a tu amiga-dijo Charlie esbozando una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sue.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de libros, música y de Charlie, al parecer Sue descubrió que estoy flechada por su hermano y eso bastó para no parara de hablar de las cosas de él.

Ahora me tengo que ir, es cumpleaños de mi hermana y debo bajar a acompañarla, toda la familia vino y no me perdonarían que me quede encerrada en mi habitación.

Con amor, Jesy.


	3. Chapter 3

Querida Hannah:

Te habías desaparecido, me preocupé muchísimo y creí que me volvía loca. Por suerte papá te encontró bajo su cama cuando limpiaba su habitación. ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Pues no lo sé, es un misterio. Lo importante ahora es que ahora estás conmigo y te cuidaré como a mi vida.

En estos días atrás fui a casa de Sue, que por cierto es muy bonita, hablo de su casa, aunque ella evidentemente también lo es. Es mucho más grande que la mía, su habitación parece sacada de una de esas revistas de de decoración de interiores, en una esquina tiene un librero con muchísimos libros, los cuales me dio permiso para leer cuando guste.

Ah, y lo mejor de todo no te lo he dicho: tiene un hermano, y resulta que es el chico que me ha gustado desde el kínder, va un curso más adelantado que yo, por eso siempre he pensado que nunca se fijará en mí, y ahora menos ya que es su último año y no creo que esté para andar de risitas con una friki como yo.

Lo peor de aquel día fue cuando Sue me presentó ante él.

-Charlie, ella es Jesy. Es mi mejor amiga así quiero que te lleves bien con ella.

-Es una placer Jesy- dijo él estrechándome la mano.

Al sentir su mano tocando a mía, sentí que algo estalló dentro de mí, como si una fábrica de petardos se hubiera incendiado en mi estómago. Supe que me había ruborizado, no pude evitarlo, ahora solo me quedaba rezar para que él no se diera cuenta del efecto que había causado en mí.

-Luego las veo chicas-dijo Charlie despidiéndose.

Vi que él y Sue sonreían, pero como estaba en un trance, retozando en el prado de margaritas que había fabricado mi mente no podía darme cuenta por qué lo hacían.

-Suelta su mano-susurró Sue en mi oído.

-Oh, su mano- dije avergonzada.

-Parece que le agradé a tu amiga-dijo Charlie esbozando una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sue.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de libros, música y de Charlie, al parecer Sue descubrió que estoy flechada por su hermano y eso bastó para no parara de hablar de las cosas de él.

Ahora me tengo que ir, es cumpleaños de mi hermana y debo bajar a acompañarla, toda la familia vino y no me perdonarían que me quede encerrada en mi habitación.

Con amor, Jesy.


End file.
